Oops
by GamerYoohyeon
Summary: Azula loves to ski, and when she does, she goes fast. That is, until she smacks into a tree and is knocked unconscious. But when she wakes she pleasantly finds she isn't as alone as she thought. Modern AU.


Azula stirred, but didn't open her eyes. She didn't have to. She could feel it everywhere, all around her, soaking through her. Cold. There was so much that everything ached. Bones, muscles, joints. It slipped past her ski clothes like they weren't even  
there.

Ache was all she felt in her body, but even then, it was nothing compared to the injury that had concussed her in the first place. There was a spot on the back of her head that throbbed angrily, radiating pain all through her senses. Pain was herworld.  
Well, it _was_ until she opened her eyes, and the first thing she saw was a face. A blurry face on a blurry white backdrop, so she blinked her eyes a few times and refocused. Tan face, blue eyes. Then his mouth moved, and his voicecompleted  
the picture.

"Hey, are you okay? You took a pretty big fall."

Azula propped herself up on her elbows and winced at the motion. She scrunched her eyes shut as the throbbing briefly intensified, tinged with dizziness. The man - no, he looked younger than that. Closer to her age, actually. Maybe even in high school,like  
her. He gently set her on her back again.

"Just take it easy," he said. "My sister's gone to get help. You'll be alright." Concern tinged his tone.

"I'm sure I will," said Azula. She looked around from her supine position. Trees were everywhere, but the tree that had done it was just a bit up the slope. Azula scowled at it. She had been so sure she could do this. Powder slopes she could handle, and  
sheknew one should ski _around_ the trees. It was so basic even Zuzu could understand it. So why had she-

"So, uh, you got a name?" The tan boy's voice cut through her thoughts. Azula turned her head back to look up at him, and was momentarily taken aback. He was smiling at her. Why?

"What's yours?" she asked pointedly. The boy shook his head.

"Nuh, uh. You first." He grinned.

Azula frowned. "Azula. Now your turn."

"Sokka."

"Well, Sokka, thank you for helping me with," she gestured vaguely with one hand, "this, here."

"You're welcome. So, you're a skier?"

Azula sighed. "No, I wear these to the mall."

"…Ookay. Just making conversation," Sokka replied lightly.

Azula heard the change in his tone though. She had shut him down, and for some unfathomable reason, she felt compelled to fix it. However, Sokka was looking up the slope now, presumably for the help he said would arrive.

Azula opened her mouth, but her throat caught. Why was he helping her? Was he hoping for something in return? Or was he simply being kind? Azula dismissed the latter notion. Ridiculous. Either way, she needed help, and she didn't fancy being left alone  
in thecold and in pain. So Azula spoke up.

"Sokka, was it?"

"Huh? Yeah?"

"What a nice- wait, is that a snowboard?"

"Yep. Super easy. And fun."

Azula scoffed. "It's a sport for grunts who can't go down a mountain the proper way. You take what you can get, I suppose."

"Actually, I can do both, _princess_. I just picked the cooler one." Sokka smirked.

Azula's face flushed. "Princess? How am I a _princess_?"

Sokka laughed. "Come on, you make a snobby comment and then you wonder why I called you a princess?"

"Snobby? It wasn't snobby, it was just…an observation about the inferior sport."

"Yeah, sure, whatever. But you can't deny it: sliding recklessly at dangerous speeds down a mountain is stupidly fun."

"When you put it so eloquently, no. I guess I can't."

Sokka grinned. "There we go. I knew I'd get there in the end."

Azula felt a reluctant smile tug at her lips.

At that moment, the sound of skis sliding through powder cut through the air. Sokka and Azula looked up the slope. It was ski patrol coming in through the side of the treeline, and they had a stretcher with them.

Sokka got to his feet. "Well," he said, brushing snow off his pants, "looks like my work here is done." He moved to strap into his snowboard.

"Wait!" Azula called out. "Wait."

Sokka hesitated. "Yeah?"

Azula felt a blush slowly rise to her face, but she knew she'd regret it if she didn't do this. "What's your number?" she blurted.

A sly smile crept onto Sokka's face. "My number, huh?"

"Don't get so full of yourself. It's just a number," Azula huffed.

"Gimme your phone, I'll add myself to your contacts."

"Just say it. I'll remember it."

"You sure?"

Now it was Azula's turn to smirk. "Completely."


End file.
